The Only One:King Henry VIII
by ArielAsylum
Summary: Anais is new to court. She has just arrived from Egypt to serve as Queen Katherine's new Head Lady in Waiting. When she meets Anne Boleyn and the King,what sort of webs will she get herself tangled in? King HenryXOC
1. Chapter 1:Welcome to Court

Chapter One

"Your Majesty,May I present Lady Anais of Egypt. She will be your new Head Lady-in-waiting." 

I bowed before Queen Katherine with the upmost respect. 

"You may rise,"she said to me. 

She looked at me up and down,as if I had already begun to offend her, before speaking again. 

"Leave us,"she spoke to the other servants. 

I soon became fearful of what would lie ahead for me. 

"I need someone I can trust as my lady in waiting and they send me a Pagan?!"  
I was told that the Queen was a devoted Catholic. I did not see this as an obstacle. 

"Your Majesty,I shall inform you that I have converted soon after my journey here. I found that it would be disrespectful to serve such a gracious Queen and not share her faith. Such faith in our Lord is to be admired,for some lack such a thing." 

She smiled at me with a warm kindness.  
"The Lord has welcomed you with open arms,my dear child. Welcome to court. Now come,tell me about Egypt." 

I was relieved that the Queen no longer seemed to despise me. 

"Egypt is a beautiful place,Your Majesty. Filled with gold and silk. Gorgeous rivers and deserts fill the land and things are well and prosperous there." 

"Then why would you leave,dear child?" 

I tried desperately not to cry in the presence of the Queen of England.  
"There is nothing left for me there,Your Majesty. My family is poor and my brothers died in battle. I started to seek ways that I could honor them. An Englishman came to my village for trade and thought that he might bee able to find a place for me here. To serve in Your Majesty's court is a great honor and privilege." 

She looked saddened.  
"There will always be a place for you in my court." 

I bowed to her.  
"Thank you,Your Majesty." 

"I have something that I wish for you to do. I need you to take this message to His Majesty."She handed me a note. 

"As you wish,Your Majesty." I said as I went to deliver the letter to the King.


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends At Court

Chapter Two

"I need to see the King,I have an urgent letter form Queen Katherine." I told the guard at the door. 

I showed him the letter and he proceeded to let me inside. 

"Your Majesty,"I said,bowing to the King. 

"And who is this beauty that I have been graced with in my presence." 

I blushed,but I could not forget the task at hand.  
"I am the Queen's new head lady in waiting. She sends you this letter,Your Majesty." 

He chuckled and took the letter from my hand. He seemed to dismiss it as he went back to something unrelated.  
"What is your name,fair maiden?" 

"Anais,Your Majesty." 

His hand grazed my cheek.  
"You are the one from Egypt,are you not?" 

"Yes,I am,Your Majesty." 

He smiled at me.  
"Welcome to court. I hope that you find everything to your liking." 

"Thank you,Your Majesty. You have been more than gracious." 

"Tell Her Majesty that I shall soon get back to her letter. Until we meet again,Anais." He said. 

The King then brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I blushed before leaving almost in a hurry. 

Was the King always that way,even when he was married to Her Majesty? 

I was well into my thoughts and I was not paying attention to where I was going. I ran into someone while walking through the corridors. 

"I am very sorry, my lady! I was not watching where I was going and - Oh,Lady Anne,hello." I said finally looking up. 

"Lady Anais,correct?" She said,continuing to walk with me. 

"Yes." 

"Hmm,welcome to court then. It shall be refreshing to have someone to confide in. I can confide in you,yes?" 

"Yes,Lady Anne,but I do have one concern. The things that you will say to me...they will not go against the King?" 

"No,God is my witness." 

I smiled.  
"Then confide all you want,Anne." 

She smirked.  
I could tell that she would be one of my only friends at court.


	3. Chapter 3: Invitations

Chapter Three 

Days started to pass at court. For once in my life, I felt like I belonged. 

"Your Grace,to what do I owe this pleasure?" 

"I come with a message from the King."

"Yes?" 

"He would like to see you tonight." 

"I'm sorry,Your Grace,I do not understand?" 

He started to walk towards me.  
"I think..the King would like to take you as his mistress." he whispered in my ear. 

I stood in a state of shock."Why would His Majesty want me,Your Grace?" 

"I do not know,my lady,but he says that he is quite taken with your beauty." 

I blushed.  
"Your Grace,the King must have me mistaken with another." 

"No,my lady,he simply told me that he wanted you. His Majesty was not mistaken." 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It had only been a few days and I had already attracted attention. 

"Your Grace, I regret to inform you that,I decline His Majesty's invitation." 

He did not question me,he just nodded,bowed,and exited.  
I couldn't help,but wonder if I had made some sort of mistake. 

"They're coming!" I heard. 

"Who? 

"The queen's new ladies." 

Anne and I gave each other a knowing smile. As the Queen's ladies in waiting, we were the most desired at court,married or not.

Then I noticed the King giving both Anne and I,a smile. I decided to talk to her about it when we got back to our quarters. 

"Anne!" 

She smiled. 

"I saw the way the King looked at you!" 

"Anais, he was definitely looking at you. Compared to you,I have no chance with His Majesty." 

"Anne,do not say that! You are very beautiful and surpass me! Besides... I turned down his Majesty's invitation to his bed." 

She looked down, as of she was defeated because the King asked me to his bed before her. 

"Why would you do such a thing?" 

"I know that I'm to live my life as an Englishwoman now,but at heart,I will always be Egyptian and a true Egyptian must always honor one's family. I know that my family doesn't have much,but I cannot honor them if I am submitting myself to the King's bed." 

"I understand,but many women are not as strong-willed as you. One glance from the King and they would be his." 

" I know,Anne,and that's exactly what I do not want. I do not want to lose who I am for the approval of a man,no matter how high in status he may be." 

Anne nodded."I admire you greatly for that,Anais." 

I was about to say something else,but then the Duke of Suffolk walked in. Anne and I bowed. 

"Lady Anais,the King has requested an audience with you."

I nodded and started to walk with the Duke. 

"We will talk later,Lady Anne." 

She nodded,but looked as though she had some suspicions. 

"Lady Anais,the Duke of Suffolk has informed me that denied my invitation. May I ask why?" 

"Your Majesty,although I am honored,but I deem myself unworthy to my in your company in such a way." I lied. 

I realized that I could not tell him the truth. England was a much different place than Egypt and a woman with the same views as mine would be seen as out of place. 

"You're a woman of great character,I like that." The King said to me."But still, you have caught my eye. What can I do to please you?" he said,placing his hand on my cheek.

I decided to use this to my advantage. 

"It would please me very much if you payed more attention to the Lady Anne Boleyn." 

"Are you certain?" 

"Yes,Your Majesty. Now if you will excuse me, I must leave to attend to the Queen. I bid you,farewell,Your Majesty." 

"Farewell,until we meet again,Fair Maiden." 

I blushed,but yet I felt like what I had just done would change history.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gardens

***AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry t took so long for me to update,but I've been so busy with school and everything. So just a little note I used Afrikaans in this chapter. I know that Egyptians speak Arabic but I think that it's easier for you to read and translate if you want. Just a note so no hate. Well...ENJOY!*  
****  
**

Chapter Four

"Your Majesty," I said,bowing before Queen Katherine.

"Lady Anais,"said my Queen.

It was morning and time to prepare her for the day. I caught glimpse of a fading smile and I could not help but wonder what was troubling her.

"Are you well,your Majesty?"  
She was not expecting me to ask her such a question,seeming as though most of her servants were not concerned with her wellbeing.

"I wish I could be better,Lady Anais."

I walked to the wardrobe and took out her a red dress for her to wear for the day. Never in all my days had I seen so much beautiful material. The bodice was encrusted with beautiful jewels,such as,diamonds and rubies. I made sure to handle the dress with care, not wanting to ruin it with my unworthy hands. The Queen must have noticed the look on my face because she questioned me of it.

"Have you never seen jewels before,Lady Anais?"

I looked down, flushed with embarrassment.  
"No,your Majesty and never so many. My family and I were not so fortunate in Egypt."

She looked saddened for me,but said nothing as I laced her dress.

"Are there any messages from the King? Perhaps he may want to see me?"

I could barely get the words to escape my mouth.  
"No,Madame."

"Oh,"I heard her choke out. "Not even dinner?"

I shook my head. "The King has said nothing,your Majesty,but I will be sure to inform you if word does come."

"Thank you." She said,weakly smiling.

I felt nothing but sympathy for Queen Katherine. She wanted nothing more than to please the king and give him a son,but her child bearing years were over. I did not know how I was supposed to be loyal to both her and Anne when they both wanted the affections of the did they know, the King sought after my affections.

"Will that be all,Your Majesty?"

"Yes,for now,until after my prayers. Also, if the King does not want to have supper with me,I would like you to join me."

I dropped to my knees and kissed the ring of the Queen.  
"I would be honored to share a meal at the same table as the daughter of the Great Isabelle of Castille."

The Queen was shocked at my knowledge of her lineage.

"Bless you,child."

I then stood up to take my leave from the Queen's chambers.I had never felt so much love for someone in my life. Queen Katherine was the most gracious and dignified queen ever known,but she was hurting. Not in a physical way,but a way that you could only see in the inside. She desperately wanted to give the King a son,but such as thing was no longer possible. I prayed to God that He may fill her empty womb with a son to please the King,so that she may be happy in this life.

"Make way for the Princess Mary! Make way!" I heard as I walked down the corridor.  
I moved closer to the wall and bowed to the young princess walking towards me with her ladies.

"Lady Anais! Lady Anais!" She cheered in delight,pulling me into a warm embrace.

I loved that child as if she were my own and of anything were to happen to her,I would be devastated.

"How are you feeling? Are you well?"

She gave me the biggest grin that a child could ever give.

"Ek dank baie goed is nie. Jouself?

I gasped in shock.  
"Who taught you that?"

"My tutor,I wanted to surprise you! Does it please you?"

I wanted to say,yes,but I knew the truth.  
"Yes,Your Highness,but I think that it would please your father and mother more if you stuck to your Spanish,French,and Latin."

She frowned.  
"Okay,if you say so."

"She's right,Mary."

Her face lit up again.  
"Papa!"She yelled,running into the King's arms.

I bowed to the King with the other servants.

"Leave us." He said.

I started to walk away with the other ladies,but the King called me back.

"Please,come walk with us in the gardens."

I did not know how to respond.  
"Your Majesty..even though I am grateful for your invitation,I must attend the Queen."

"Lady Anais,I insist."

I looked down at my feet.  
"Yes,Your Majesty."

We walked down the corridor into the palace gardens. I did not know what to make of this venture,especially when the Queen was waiting on me to attend on her after her prayers.

When we arrived in the midst of the garden,I found myself awestruck. Never in my life had I seen so many beautiful flowers. There were lilies,violets,tulips,and my favorite,roses. Not just any roses, roses of all kinds. There were roses of all colors. Red, white,and even yellow.

The King must have noticed the time because he dismissed Mary,telling her that it was time for her lessons,meaning that I soon had to get back to the Queen's quarters.

"They're beautiful,aren't they?"

I nodded,"Yes,Your Majesty. I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I have."

I looked down,feeling the need to hide my embarrassment.  
"Surely,you have,Your Majesty. You come riches while I come from rags."

"That may be so,but never in my life have I seen a creature as beautiful as you."

I was appalled.  
"What about Her Majesty?"

The King was left silent.

"I'm sorry,Your Majesty,but I must leave to attend the Queen,who I humbly serve and would do no wrong against."

With that,I bid him farewell.


End file.
